


Life's Cockroaches

by Jemisard



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: End of the World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's nothing left, not even fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Cockroaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/gifts).



The city crackled, thick black smoke hanging heavier than the cloud, choking the streets and buildings.

The screaming had stopped. The mass hysteria had passed and now, sitting on top of his building and watching below, he could see the survivors wandering the streets. Hollow and vacant or hateful and burning like the city, he felt removed from all of them as he sat up here, listening to his radio.

The broadcasts had mostly stopped. Local stations had died several days ago, and now he found himself switching between the final transmission from Washington and the faint signal from London, a single stoic survivor broadcasting his last thoughts and sights for people to see.

Beneath him, more people crumpled to the sidewalk, unable or unwilling to continue anymore. No one paid them any heed - all of them left had lost too much already, their family, their friends, everyone that mattered gone. He turned his gaze to the sky again to watch the smoke dance on stifled winds that struggled against one another.

The door behind him clicked.

He didn't look. He had no fear. Fear meant there was something unknown, something worth fighting for still.

"I thought you would survive. You're tougher than a cockroach, Suresh."

He laughed at the comment, ducking his head. "I suppose I am. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that you're still going as well."

He listened to the man walk up and come to sit down alongside him.

They didn't look at each other as the radio faded to static.


End file.
